historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Luis Fernando Lopez
Luis Fernando Lopez (1983-) was an American criminal of Dominican descent who became famous for working as the bodyguard for nightclub mogul Tony Prince during the 2000s. Lopez was involved with the American Mafia due to his boss' large debts owed to the Ancelotti crime family, and he was also forced to work for the Russian Mafia; Lopez would solve his boss's issues by killing Russian mob boss Ray Bulgarin and Ancelotti loan shark Vince Pelosi. Biography Ghetto life and Henrique Bardas]]Luis Fernando Lopez was born in Washington Heights, New York City in 1983, the son of immigrants from the Dominican Republic. His father, a Marine, left the family when Luis was young, and he was raised solely by his mother, Adriana Yanira. As a child, Lopez befriended fellow barrio children such as Henrique Bardas, Armando Torres, Willy Valerio, Alfonso Gomez, Oscar Gomez, and Teddy Benavidez, and he was ushered into the street drug dealing scene as a youth. Lopez broke a teacher's arm for making fun of his sister Leta, stole liquor from Principal Fischer's office with his friends, and shot a teacher for feeling up his sister, leading to him spending 1999-2001 in a juvenile hall. Later in 2001, he was arrested after taking the blame for a grand theft auto incident that his friends had been responsible for, and he was sent to prison. Lopez became muscular in prison, fighting off rapists and killers. His final arrest was in 2003, when he was convicted of assault, although he never went to prison. Tony Prince's bodyguard In 2005, Lopez's life was changed when nightclub impresario Tony Prince hired him as a bodyguard. Lopez severed his ties to the Dominican gangsters, although Henrique and Armando remained his friends. Lopez was seen as a son to Prince, and he lived a life of glamor and money, alienating his uptown friends. Lopez became a bouncer at clubs such as Maisonette 9, Bahama Mamas, and Hercules, assisting Prince in running his successful nightclubs. Lopez also enjoyed the attention of several female clubgoers while working as a bouncer, and he made a reputation for himself as a swinger; his first sex was with his eighth grade teacher while he was just fourteen years old. In 2008, Lopez was forced to work for several loan sharks after Prince fell into inescapable debt, as Prince was being abused by his boyfriend Evan Moss and became a cocaine addict as a result. Lopez worked for Ancelotti crime family loan sharks Rocco Pelosi and Vince Pelosi during their war with the Messina crime family, and he also worked for Red Hook loan shark Mori Kibbutz and for Arab billionaire Yusuf Amir. Lopez also met up with his old friends Henrique and Armando and returned to hood life, killing loan shark Nelson Santo after he threatened to kill his mother, and assisting Henrique and Armando in escaping from a botched drug deal with Papi. Lopez suggested that they should stop being street dealers and sell their own product to street dealers, telling them that they should take drugs from the major gangs of the city and New Jersey. Lopez decided to assist them in these drug wars, fighting against several gangs to steal their drugs and deliver them to street dealers. Lopez was also forced to work for Russian Mafia boss Ray Bulgarin, who had him assassinate Georgian businessman and New York Rangers owner Marki Ashvilli. Lopez was blamed for the theft of diamonds from Bulgarin, however, although they were actually stolen by an immigrant cook. Lopez survived an assassination attempt and became an enemy of both the Russians and the Ancelottis, who blamed him for the loss of the diamonds to the Faustin crime family. Later, Rocco and Vince Pelosi confronted Lopez and told him that Don Giovanni Ancelotti expected that either Prince, Lopez, or Rocco Pelosi would be killed for the diamond trouble, and they convinced Lopez to kill Prince at Maisonette 9. However, during the confrontation with Prince, Lopez shot Vince Pelosi in the head, and he spared Rocco due to his "made man" status. Lopez then killed several Russians that attacked Maisonette 9, and he tracked down Bulgarin to his private jet at the John F. Kennedy International Airport. Lopez boarded the plane, cooked off a grenade, and parachuted out of the plane, which exploded in the sky. Lopez met up with Yusuf Amir and Lopez at the Unisphere in Flushing Meadows Park, Queens, where Amir pitched a deal to Prince: his father Abdul Amir wanted to buy Prince's clubs from him. Prince would eventually accept the offer, and Lopez continued working as a bouncer and helping his friends with their drug wars. Category:1983 births Category:Americans Category:Dominican-Americans Category:Criminals Category:Ancelotti crime family Category:ND3 Category:Catholics Category:People from Manhattan Category:People from New York Category:People from New York City Category:Drug traffickers Category:Contract killers